


Flower Crown

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I came up with this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs to you all.

Harry hated it when the fans would throw things on stage. Mostly it was bras. Sometimes condoms. Rarely stuffed animals. He preferred those - they hurt a lot less when they would hit him in the head or balls unexpectedly. He still knew he'd never quite get over the bras though. Girls half his age throwing their undergarments on stage always made him uneasy. He'd usually just pick them up gingerly and toss them back. But tonight's show was a little different. Things were going along same as usual. Liam and Niall were chasing each other and messing with each other. Louis was being adorable and shaking his hips and doing his thrust thing Harry always found irresistible. And he himself was strutting around the stage like he owned it. 

And then someone in the crowed tossed it. A flower crown. And it landed right at his feet. He almost stepped on it and crushed it.

Carefully, he picked it up. It was beautiful. Huge pink and purple flowers. It was the most lovely thing anyone had ever thrown on the stage. And it sure as hell beat bras and condoms. Harry was still surprised and he glanced into the crowd and smiled. It was a beautiful little treasure. Now what to do with it? It didn't take him but a few seconds to cross the stage and carefully rest the crown on top of Louis' head.

Louis eyes lifted as far upward as they'd go as he tried to see the crown himself. Harry watched him, resisting the urge to bite his lip. Louis was dressed in tight, black, faded skinny jeans. He had on one of his black, baggy, sleeveless shirts that showed off his arm muscles and his tattoos beautifully. He looked like a proper punk. And the flower crown? Well that just absolutely completed the look. Harry took a step back, very proud of himself.

"Beautiful," Harry said, eyes still locked onto Louis who was blushing now and still trying to look up at the crown - his smile sunshine, "Absolutely beautiful."


End file.
